


Red Velvet

by Seaspray13



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Baking, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:35:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29016720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seaspray13/pseuds/Seaspray13
Summary: It’s Valentine’s Day and Julian comes home to a Cardassian and a messy kitchen.
Relationships: Julian Bashir/Elim Garak
Comments: 11
Kudos: 60





	Red Velvet

“What the hell happened in here?” Julian asked, eyes widening as he stepped through the door and took in the state of their quarters.

A fine dusting of what Julian assumed was flour coated most of the surfaces within range of the kitchen. The contents of a cracked egg were oozing over the counter and sliding down the front of one of the cabinets. The air was a strange mix of chocolate and... the smell of something burning. Julian’s eye caught on a handprint shaped mark on the table that he sincerely hoped had been made with red food coloring. 

And that was just the beginning.

Everywhere Julian looked, something was awry.

In the middle of it all stood Elim Garak, aproned agent of chaos, acting as if there was absolutely nothing to be concerned about.

“Good afternoon, my dear. I trust all is well in the infirmary?”

Julian blinked. “Is that all you have to say? Good afternoon?” He shook his head, a smile beginning to creep onto his face. “You know what, I’m not even surprised.” He took another moment to assess the scene, taking note of the ingredients. “Were you trying to bake a cake?”

“How observant of you.”

Julian stepped into the kitchen, picking up a flour-covered PADD. Sure enough, it contained a recipe for red velvet cake. 

“I suppose the better question to ask is why are you trying to bake a cake?”

Elim tilted his head to the side and raised an eyebrow ridge (a gesture that made him look rather cute, but Julian wasn’t about to inflate his ego further by telling him). “Do you truly not know?” The Cardassian asked.

Julian frowned. Was he forgetting something important? It had been a rather long day...

“It is February 14th according to your Earth calendar, is it not?” Elim said, sparing Julian the indignity of having to admit he had no idea.

“Oh, right, Valentine’s Day.” The realization brought on a wave of embarrassment. Julian was more in love than he had ever been in his entire life and yet, the holiday had completely slipped his mind.

Elim nodded. “Mrs. O’Brien informed me of its significance as well as the tradition of giving sweets to those you care about.” He glanced around the kitchen. “I must admit that I was perhaps a tad overzealous in my approach.”

“I can see that.” Julian laughed. “I don’t really mind. It’s the thought that counts.” He moved closer, gently brushing a hand along the side of Elim’s jaw, enjoying the feeling of ridges on his fingertips.

Elim frowned. “Thoughts? What good are thoughts when I intended to give you a cake?”

Julian’s hand fell away. “At least you put in some effort, I... forgot.” He said, face hot with shame.

Elim gave a dismissive wave of his hand. “I do not mind. You have already given me more than I ever could have wished for.” He said, voice softening with the admission.

“You deserve it.” Julian said earnestly. “You’ve done so much for me. You listened to me when no one else would and you understand me in a way no one else ever has.”

Elim smiled. “What a coincidence, my dear, that I feel the same about you.” He leaned forward, pulling Julian into a kiss.

There was an extra hint of sweetness to the kiss, Julian noted as he ran a hand through Elim’s hair. His Cardassian friend had clearly been sampling his project. 

“I believe there might be some way for you to make up for your lack of preparation.” Elim said when they broke apart.

“How’s that?”

“Assist me with the cake.”

Julian smiled. “It would be my pleasure.” He said, rolling up the sleeves of his uniform. “We should start by mixing the wet and dry ingredients in separate bowls...”

With Julian at the helm, the pair fell into a rhythm of measuring, mixing and pouring. Before long they had a cake that Julian was confident would be edible and a bowl full of cream cheese frosting.

Elim carefully pushed the cake into the oven.

“Now we just have to wait thirty minutes and then let it cool for a bit before we add the frosting.” Julian said.

“What could we possibly do in the meantime?” Elim said and Julian didn’t miss the suggestive undertones.

Julian would’ve been more than happen to oblige, had they not had a more pressing issue. “What we’re going to do is clean up the kitchen.” He said pointedly.

Elim let out an exaggerated sigh. “Very well.”

Julian softened. “But after that we’ll have the rest of the evening to do whatever we want.”

They set to work cleaning the kitchen, Julian letting out the occasional complaint such as, ‘how did you get sugar all the way over here?’ or ‘food coloring, on the carpet, really?’

Julian was surprised that the normally neat and tidy tailor had managed to make such a mess. Part of Julian wondered if Elim had done it on purpose...

By the time they were finished, so was the cake. Julian pulled it out of the oven, breathing in the rich, warm chocolate smell. He set in on the stovetop to cool.

“We should replicate dinner while we wait.” Julian said as he removed his oven mitts and turned to face Elim. “Unless you were planning on just eating cake.” He smiled.

“Perhaps we could go out for dinner. That is also a Valentine’s Day tradition, from what I understand.”

“It is.” Julian said with a nod. “But there are plenty of humans on this station, which means all the restaurants will probably be crowded.”

Elim seemed to consider for a moment as he took off his apron. “I will admit, I would prefer a more... intimate dining experience.”

Julian grinned. “That makes two of us.”

\--- 

A dinner of replicated vegetarian tikka masala, rice, and a bottle of wine later, and the cake was ready to be frosted.

Julian let Elim do most of the frosting, since he was the more artistic one. ‘Give yourself more credit, my dear.’ Elim had once told him. ‘Medicine is its own particular kind of art.’ That was true, Julian supposed, but he’d still rather Elim be the one to frost the cake.

The tailor was concentrating on creating elegant white flowers along the edge of the cake. Julian watched him, arms folded across the table with his head resting on top, admiring the steady movement of Elim’s hands.

Julian would spend hours watching Elim work if he could. It was so soothing, to see him tending to his houseplants or stitching fabric together. Those were the times when Elim was most at-ease, and, Julian believed, at his most beautiful. In his increasingly abnormal life, Julian took solace in these sorts of quiet moments.

Elim finally decided to acknowledge Julian’s staring. “Tell me, Doctor, what is it exactly about this situation that's making you smile?”

Julian grinned. “You, Garak.”

“Me? Whatever for?”

“Because you’re beautiful, and I like looking at beautiful things.”

Julian saw Elim’s scales flush slightly blue, much to the human’s satisfaction.

“You are too kind, my dear.” Elim said as he made the finishing touches on his decorations.

“And while we’re on the subject of beautiful things, that cake looks almost too good to eat.”

“What would be the purpose of baking a cake you don’t intend to eat?”

“It’s just an expression.” Julian assured him. “I only mean that it’s a shame that we’ll be ruining your designs in the process.”

“The flowers were only ever meant to be temporary.” Elim said. “Even real flowers fade away with time. A thing isn’t beautiful because it lasts.” He stood, making his way to the replicator to get plates, forks, and a knife to cut the cake.

“I suppose you’re right.” Julian said, sitting up straight as Elim returned to his seat. “I just hope you don’t plan on withering away anytime soon.”

Elim smiled. “I will not, you have my word.” He said, cutting the cake in half. “I’m not that old.”

Julian laughed. “I wouldn’t know, you’ve never told me how old you are.”

“Does it bother you?”

“Not particularly.” Julian said, accepting the plated slice of cake that Elim handed to him. “I’m willing to let you keep a few secrets.”

“How generous of you.” Elim said with a smile, taking a second slice for himself.

Julian closed his eyes as he took his first bite. The cake was moist and sweet, balancing nicely with the creamy tanginess of the frosting. He couldn’t stop himself from letting gout a sigh of pleasure.

“I take it the cake meets your expectations?” Elim asked, having not yet taken his first bite.

“Exceeds them.” Julian said. He used his fork to cut another piece and held it out to Elim. “Try it.”

The Cardassian hesitated for a moment before leaning forward to accept the bite offered to him.

Elim appeared to carefully consider the taste before he responded. “It is passable, as far as human desserts are concerned. Certainly better than ice cream...”

Julian resisted the urge to roll his eyes. “You can never admit to liking something, can you?”

“I admitted to liking you.” Elim said warmly.

 _Oh, that was smooth,_ Julian thought as a wave of butterflies cascaded through his stomach. Even after all this time, Elim could still say the sorts of things that made him giddy with happiness. “That is true.” Julian breathed.

Elim cut into his own slice of cake as he studied Julian. The fondness with which Elim regarded him nearly made the human forget to breathe.

“Happy Valentine’s Day, my love.” Elim said softly.

Julian smiled. “Happy Valentine’s Day, Elim.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this fluffy little piece. Don't forget to tell the important people in your life that you care about them!
> 
> Comments and kudos appreciated. <3


End file.
